Enemy Queens
by DragonintheLibrary
Summary: The Queens of the Mallrats and Locos meet, intriguing each other but they're still enemies. Will they give in to their curiosity about the rival queen or will they fight against their conflicting morality. Set during season 1. F/F
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So rewatching the series again, always thought they'd be better off together and had potential so I've decided to write it. This is going to be an Ebony/Amber story so if you don't like that, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: All for fun, don't own any characters, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

She paced the cage, annoyed at herself for getting caught because of some stupid dog. She shouldn't have hesitated. These weaklings wouldn't have a mutt that would actually attack, unlike the Demon Dogs. Breathing in deeply, Ebony calmed herself. She wasn't done yet. This was Bray and some strays. They would be no match for her. All she needed to do was find their weaknesses, exploit them and make her escape. They'd regret caging her.

She banged against the cage, enjoying the way the wimp guarding her flinched. Why had they left him guarding her? They must feel secure in this cage being able to hold her, to leave such a feeble guard.

"What are you staring at?" Ebony growled at him.

"N-nothing." He stuttered as he jumped to his feet.

_Pathetic. But he might be useful._ "Who are you? What are you all doing here?"

"We live here."

Ebony could basically feel the fear radiating off him.

_So these wimps live here, interesting place to find so many strays hulled up. A place the Loco's could easily overrun with the knowledge of the sewage entrance. Might be a strategic base._ Before she could scare any more information out of the kid, their conversation was interrupted.

"Dal?" A blonde girl came in questioning, probably just hearing the end of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Amber." He sighed as he turned back to her.

"We're having a meeting, come on." She said, barely lifting her eyes from the boy.

"What about her?" He asked nervously, in contrast barely looking away from Ebony with wide eyes.

"She's not going anywhere." Amber assured him, locking eyes with the prisoner for a moment before leaving.

Ebony just held her gaze until she was alone and contemplated what she had already learned. Unfortunately this worm's fear of her would hinder an escape attempt, more likely to flee than open the door or give her the key. He could barely stand five feet from her without shaking so it wasn't as if she could coax him close enough to steal the key either. She would have to try a different angle. Maybe the blonde, that would be interesting…

Sighing, she leant against the door of the cage, trying to plan and not focus on the mistakes that had led her here while she waited. Zoot would call her weak for being trapped by these losers, not that his opinion mattered now. He wasn't here and without her the Locos were leaderless, she needed to sort herself out, quickly. Zoot needed to be found or she needed to find out why he couldn't be. Answers were necessary if she was to move forward.

Three of the strays, Bray included along with the blonde one called Amber, interrupted her thought process. The loser who tackled her came strutting in first, walking right up to her cage despite Bray's warning. _Oh he would be perfect. _

"So, Ebony. The big question."

She could see him pushing out his chest to seem more impressive. It wasn't working.

"Why are you here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Bray would have told them she was questioning him about Zoot, though she doubted they'd know his connection to him. He always was one for secrets.

"So tell me."

"I want Zoot." She stated. "I know you've got him."

"He was here but he's gone now, that's all we know." Bray spoke up, seeming to irritate the other boy. Something Ebony could relate to. That tension was interesting however, could be useful later.

"You're lying." Ebony accused. If Zoot wasn't with his brother, he'd be with the Locos.

"I don't lie." Bray said firmly.

_No, you just don't tell the whole truth._

"Why do you want Zoot?" The girl finally joined the conversation. Perhaps she thought she could learn more from observing up until this point.

"Hey." The other boy cut off her potential answer, turning to the blonde annoyed. "I ask the questions." He stated and Ebony internally laughed. If she was the blonde, she'd put him in his place. But again disarray within the group only served her benefit.

She nearly rolled her eyes when he just repeated her question. He clearly wanted to be in charge more than he was. She partially sighed before answering, "He's my man and our leader and we want him back."

"So why didn't you bring the rest of your tribe with you." _Not completely stupid then._

"I didn't know what we were walking into." She bit back defensively, it was partly true.

"I don't buy that. You let Bray go, then you followed the stupid git back here. If you thought we had Zoot you'd have come all ganged up." Lex stated smugly.

"I made a mistake." She had, but it wasn't coming here alone.

"Yeah well don't make the mistake of underestimating me, babe." He said arrogantly and she could see the look the blonde gave him in the corner of her eye, almost making her smirk. He'd regret calling her babe.

"Is that possible?" Then, she did smirk at the sour face he made and the smile the girl got as she tried not to laugh. The only one who didn't seem like a complete idiot among these wimps.

They left almost immediately, apparently satisfied with her answers or Lex's ego was wounded enough for him to go sulk. He was definitely going to be the perfect candidate for getting her out of this mess. By the time someone came back to guard her, and of course it was Lex, she was ready to put her plan into action, first by demonstrating her fighting skills in an attempt to urge him to want to prove himself against her, among other things.

"Very good."

She smirked to herself before turning around. "Better than that." She responded confidently. "Better than you."

"No way." He said, shaking his head, trying to act casual and sure of himself. _Oh he's going to be fun to play with._

"You're the warrior of your tribe, yeah?" More herd of wimps than tribe but that wasn't important here. "Their champion?"

"I guess."

_Oh they were doomed._

"We should practice together sometime." The bait. "As I'm going to be around for quite awhile." She gripped the crisscross of bars with her right hand, leaning towards the door.

"Sounds cool."

She could see the gears in his head turning, but she doubted it was about figuring out her motives and more him figuring out how to get in this cage with her without any of his tribe, or that colourful haired girl she'd seen earlier, knowing.

Before she could press on to cement those ideas in his head, the blonde from before came striding into the room in her combat boots. Though she was sure it was more for a style choice than actual combat, she didn't look like a fighter. Or at least she preferred to talk her way out of things. Manipulation, she could respect.

"Alright Lex, I'll take over now." She said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"It's not a problem." Ebony smirked internally, of course it wasn't a problem. She already had him hooked. It wasn't even a challenge.

"I'm not wasting my time drawing a rota just for people to screw it around." She said with some fire in her voice.

"It should have been me doing the rota in the first place." He shot back.

"I didn't see you jumping up to write it." She easily shot him back down. Tension was useful but Ebony did enjoy seeing her put this arrogant idiot back in his place. "And you and Ryan should look for Paul, I'm getting worried."

_Ryan must be the other warrior, the one who escaped the Locos with Lex. If they leave, that will make it far easier to escape. I won't have to waste my effort on them. Just need to convince this girl to let me out of this cage, or join me in it…_

"Ah that dummy." Lex shook his head, not seeming to care. _Maybe he won't be out of the picture then._

"Have you been on at him again? Lex?" The boy merely strode off, not answering and leaving Ebony to start from scratch with the blonde. This would be more of a challenge.

Amber sat herself down and Ebony took note of the purple makeup that complimented the blonde, though it was too soft for her taste. She used makeup to enhance her ability to intimidate and her fieriosity, making sure that even by looking at her, they knew not to cross her. Maybe it was just for this party she'd crashed and she wore fiercer makeup generally. Then again if she was hanging around these wimps it probably would make them piss themselves at the sight of her like that. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus herself. Taking note of the girl's appearance would do nothing to aid her escape.

"I don't get it. Why the guard? Where am I gonna go?" She questioned, amused by the amount of effort they were putting forward to trying to keep her caged. It was smart in one respect, she'd keep her prisoners guarded, but this might lead to failure. Their guards weren't scared enough of their queen to not mess up and were stupid enough to be manipulated. She was going to prove that. Their fear of her and her escape, would be their downfall.

"We just feel safer keeping an eye on you." She said fiddling with her hands, and not really looking directly at Ebony. Maybe she was intimidated by her, though she didn't seem scared. Ebony wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"You're a strange, frightened little mob. You wouldn't last a minute outside." She paced as she tried to taunt the other girl, attempting to find a weakness to exploit. "We'd tear you apart." Ebony said in a tone that wasn't exactly threatening.

"And that's something to be proud of, is it?" _Oh great she has morals. _"I pity you."

"Me?" She couldn't believe this girl. Pity her. She wasn't the one stuck with these wimps. Taking orders from and being talked down to by that idiot. She was the queen of the Locos for god's sake.

"You're so angry, so negative. Because you're afraid." She stated calmly, finally looking Ebony in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Fear was a weakness she couldn't afford in this world, not as Zoot's woman and certainly not as the leader of the Locos.

"Then you're a fool." She seemed disappointed, as if she had higher expectations.

"Yeah?" Ebony asked disbelieving at this girl's high horse. "I can go anywhere I want. Do anything I want. I'm not holed up in some rotting mall like a frightened mouse." _A lioness among hyenas, willing to follow her every order._

"And what do you do that makes you so special? Hurt people? Destroy things? Where's that's gonna get you?" _Oh she's getting emotional now, invested in this argument. I wonder if she's trying to reform me. That's cute. _

"To the top, _sugar_." She added the sarcastic term of endearment as an afterthought, wanting to get a rise out of the other girl. Something about this argument was riling her up and she wanted to make the blonde feel the same way.

"Of what, a garbage heap, _honey_?" She shot back. _S__he looked so much better biting back, more of a leader than a wimp._ "At least we're looking to the future, trying to build something better."

"Well when you do, I'll be there to knock it down." Ebony promised.

"You know, they wanted to kill you." Amber looked Ebony straight in the eye. "But I stopped them."

There was weight to her words, but Ebony wasn't about to thank her for the act of not killing her. "You might live to regret that."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quarantine has lead me to rewatch the tribe and motivated an update. So here's some light reading to distract you during this lock-down. Reviews always appreciated :)**

* * *

The two girls stared at each other, Amber couldn't comprehend the arrogance and ungratefulness of this girl. But what did she expect from a Loco? Save their life and they go and threaten you. She sighed, breaking eye contact with a shake of her head. So be it. There was no point trying to get through to her. Like Bray said, she wasn't capable of change, at least not anything real and she wasn't about to waste her breath on her. She wasn't going to be lured into pretence of reformation just to be stabbed in the back when they let her out. So no, they couldn't let her go and realistically she didn't know how they could keep her but the third option was no real option at all.

Reaching for the deck of cards, focusing on ignoring their prisoner and taking her own advice of not talking to her, she was unable to stop her mind from wandering back to the group meeting they'd had about the Loco. She just couldn't believe that they'd actually been considering killing her. So, yeah, she was a Loco but murder? Even if it was dressed up as an execution it was still wrong. Were they really capable of killing another person? Clearly not, since when put to the test when she pushed for a vote not one had stepped up. But they considered it, Zandra even doing so first just because her wedding has been ruined! The Loco was clearly a threat, that wasn't in question but they couldn't resort to killing, then they'd be no different from the tribes outside warring with each other.

Amber's eyes flicked up to watch the pacing girl, the predator trapped within their mall, before pulling her gaze away and forcing her hands to move, setting up a game of solitaire almost from muscle memory, her mind elsewhere.

She knew technically Lex killed Zoot but it wasn't intentional and flipping someone over a rail in the heat of a fight was a lot different than watching a person be hanged. And she'd seen Lex after the incident, all that bravado and bluster, he hadn't meant to kill him. He might claim the victory but she didn't think he actually took responsibility for it, and is in denial about the blood on his hands. Lex may be a lot of things, insufferable, sexist and completely arrogant, but he wasn't a murderer. Zoot's death was an accident.

Shaking her head again and trying to concentrate on the game, she tried not to dwell on the thoughts of how the group had so easily fallen into a horrid mob mentality and been so quick to sentence her to death. This loco was dangerous, of that Amber had no doubt. She all but radiated confidence and violence, imposing an impressive figure even trapped as she was, scaring most of their tribe. Dal had looked terrified when he was guarding her and while Amber didn't feel the same sitting here, she could tell why he had. Perhaps her certainty of the cages strength relieved her of that fear but Amber didn't believe it was that. She had never been afraid of bullies, a tribe of crazed, violent teens -yes- but not bullies, and that's all this Loco was. A bully on her own, no backup to force her way or to attack them. No, she wasn't afraid, if anything she was angry that this clearly smart and powerful girl was using her skills to rule a bunch of locusts, plaguing her city, her home, and destroying everything in their path.

Amber's eyes tracked her as the object of her thoughts gave up on pacing her prison like a caged animal and decided to strip off her jacket and use it as a pillow on the ground, solitaire mostly forgotten.

The loco radiated power even when trapped, which Amber couldn't help but be impressed by, even if she used that power to be a blight on their city. She was a risk. A warrior who had tricked Bray, risen to leader of the Locos in Zoot's absence and had a concerning intelligence behind sharp, predatory eyes that seemed to be scanning everyone for any weakness to exploit. She needed to watch her. Figure her out so she couldn't escape and bring the rest of the locos down on their heads. They all needed to keep an eye on her. Yet Amber was concerned about any one of her tribe spending too much time with this Loco Queen, especially Lex considering the way he had been looking at her, along with his inability to show any kind of self restraint around attractive women. She didn't want to know what would happen if she left them alone together for too long. He'd probably do something stupid. In fact he most likely would. Unfortunately for them however, he was the best fighter they had and most likely would stand the best chance of beating her if she got out. That's if he didn't show boat or try to flirt the entire time they fought.

She rubbed a hand over her face, drained by the day's events and worried how they were going to deal with this new problem. Luckily for her, Ryan soon came in for the guard change and Amber shifted her gaze from where it had ended up on the Loco Queen while deep in thought, her game of solitaire barely begun.

"Thanks Ryan." She said, giving him a small smile before reminding him, "Don't forget. No talking to her."

That girl was a master manipulator and she could only guess what rings she'd run around Ryan if he was drawn into a conversation with her. She wasn't entirely confident in leaving him alone with her but she made the rota for a reason and she needed to sleep. It'd been a long day and she could only imagine what stress tomorrow would bring, with a ruined wedding, the drama that came with the entire Trudy, Bray and Salene debacle and god only knows what more troubles this Ebony character would bring to them. She was already so tired just thinking about it.

So she left, comforting herself in the fact that she was sure even the Loco Queen wouldn't be able to break out of that cage. Heading straight to her room, not wanting to be caught in any more tribe drama so late at night, and dropping into bed, Amber almost instantly drifted off to sleep. Her last thought as she was dragged deeper into unconsciousness was perhaps she should have taken the keys for the cage with her.

* * *

Ebony waited a few moments for the new guard to get situated and to make sure the blonde wasn't coming back any time soon. She was annoyed she'd only got to verbally spar with the other girl and that it didn't bring her any closer to getting out of this cage. This new guard however, the other warrior this tribe of losers had, was a new opportunity to escape and she intended to make the most out of it.

Despite the muscle her new guard seemed wary of her. She could probably bully this loaf into giving her the key. "You look happy in your little world."

"Don't talk." He responded, not lifting his gaze to her before reciting his orders, "Amber said we're not to talk to you."

"Amber?" So it did seem the blonde was the real leader after all, rather than that wannabe idiot. That or this goon just took orders from anyone, unable to think for himself.

_Let's test his loyalties__._ "Frightened little mouse."

"Amber's not frightened, she's very brave." He defended but without much vigour.

_Yeah brave compared to this lot but that's not saying much. _

"Yeah, yeah, anything you say." She halfheartedly mocked, looking for a different angle to try. "So what was going on today, some sort of ceremony?"

"A wedding."

"A wedding?" She asked derisively. _These wimps were holed up in this rotting mall getting married?_

"Lex and Zandra." He offered up, she hadn't even needed to trick him into getting more information. This was going to be too easy. "You spoiled it for her." That's when he made eye contact with her properly for the first time.

_She must be important to him, might be able to use that either against him or Lex._

"She ought to thank me, saving her from him." _What poor girl would want to end up with that arrogant idiot anyway._

"Lex is okay." He shrugged, barely a defense.

"Really?" She felt like smirking, so easy.

"He was the leader of this lot." Ryan said, sounding unsure.

_Oh was he now? _It seems he wasn't just posturing in front of her though if he's no longer the leader why did the blonde let him act like he did. She must be in charge of this rabble if not that idiot. She was giving orders and it wasn't as if Bray was ever the leading type. That boy for all his swagger and moral high ground wasn't a leader, wouldn't take that kind of responsibility.

"Was? So what happened?" She asked. Maybe there was some kind of takeover or something she could use to her advantage.

"Don't know exactly." _Of course this idiot doesn't know, I doubt he can think for himself._ "He's chief of security now."

"And you're his deputy, right?" Ebony said with a mocking tone. This guy may have the muscle to be top dog but clearly he didn't have the brains. Then again she wouldn't say Lex was all that smart but that's probably why he lost power. Must have been through the blondes cunning that rose her to the top of this rabble rather than force, especially if his second in command couldn't wrap his tiny mind around what had happened.

"Yeah s'pose so." He agreed, looked so pleased with himself. He was probably second in command due to being the only other warrior in this flock of losers. Ebony remembered the other boy from Lex's gang from back when he tried to join the Locos. She'd made a true warrior out of him and she was sure he'd love to join the fight when she led the Locos back here to wipe these wimps out.

She hadn't spotted any other warriors when she arrived, Bray didn't count, so it was unlikely there were others hiding about the place, especially since the ceremony probably involved the whole tribe. So he was most likely the only option for second in command, that or he was just muscle that while dopey could follow orders. Well, simple orders that didn't involve her because he was clearly disobeying Amber by talking to her. That girl really needed to work on the obedience of her warriors, if you could even call them that. While most of the Loco grunts weren't that smart either, she didn't keep them around for their thinking. She thought, they obeyed and that's all she needed.

"And this Zandra?" She asked, focusing back on finding a weak spot to exploit.

"She's great." He said wistfully, as he smiled, not really looking at Ebony._ Ah there it is._ "Lex has been after her for ages."

"You mean they haven't actually…" She let her sentence run off, sure this was the topic that would rile him up. He was so obviously attracted to this girl. _God knows why._

"Hey, I'm not supposed to be talking to you." He suddenly realised, looking down at his cards.

_Oh this is definitely it._ She rose from the floor, seeing her opportunity and almost reveling in the fun this was going to be.

"She's very pretty, _Zan-dra__._" She said the name mockingly, barely holding back a smirk. "If you like that sort of thing." _Go on, defend her. Show me your hand._

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, 'course she is." She smirked, failing to act any sort of innocent.

"She is." He growled.

"I said it, didn't I?" _Take the bait._

"Well I don't like the way you said it." Ryan responded, getting angry.

"Tough. No my problem you've fallen for the boss's _slag_." She empathised slag, enjoying this far too much. _It was so easy. _

"Zandra's not a slag!" He yelled as he stood, knocking his chair back.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Ebony goaded, twisting the knife. "I'm surprised she's held out so long, looking like that. She ought to be grateful for any man she can get."

"Zandra's a beautiful, lovely girl." _Aww so cute and so stupid. _"And if you don't take that back-"

"Make me, fat boy." _This is barely even a challenge but at least it was entertaining._ "Come and defend your pathetic slag."

"Don't say that again." Ryan warned.

_Or what, you'll do exactly what I want you to do? _"What? Slaggy Zandra?" Such idiots.

Ryan angrily reached for the keys and marched over to the cage, reaching for the lock. Ebony smirked, following the keys with her eyes, nonplussed at the 'threat' of this buffoon opening up the cage to get at her. She could almost taste her freedom and the destruction of this stupid little tribe and that loser Bray.

"Ryan, what's going on?"

Ebony almost screamed in frustration at the sound of Lex's voice. She had been so close and that arrogant git had ruined it. She barely even listened to their exchange except to throw out another 'fat boy' barb, too busy trying to reign in her frustrations and focus on another way to get out of here. She was not about to be defeated by these losers. She had an arsenal of skills to fall back on and an overconfident wannabe leader to use them on. Lex would most likely be as easy to play as Ryan had been, she just needed to pluck some different strings.


End file.
